degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Total Drama Takeover
Contestants Eliminated Contestants 1. Drew Reason: Maya tricked Katie into knocking off a major threat 2. Mike Reason: His multiple personalities got in the way of the game 3. Brick Reason: He started a guys alliance that threatened Leshawna and Gwen's 4. Heather Reason: She sent Izzy to spy on the girl's alliance 5. Alli Reason: Jenna got everyone to vote for her since she formed an alliance without her 6. Adam Reason: Katie thought he aligned with KC when he was really helping Jenna 7. Duncan Reason: He was distracting Gwen too much and Leshawna wanted to help her Episode 7: On Top of the World (Archie is standing on the dock of the island) Archie: Last time on Total Drama Takeover, the contestants were chased by a killer, but he wasn’t the only one stabbing people in the back! Cody helped Trent try to get with Gwen again and failed. Jenna sent Adam to spy on KC about his relationship with Tristan and Katie saw this as them aligning together. Katie goes to drastic measures to win the challenge, but still loses. Jenna kisses KC in front of Tristan who is heartbroken and Leshawna votes off Gwen’s beau Duncan to get her attention aimed at the game. In a shocking double elimination, Katie got Adam voted out when she misinterpreted him as aligning with KC. Tonight, the teams are switched and all hell will break lose! Right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! TAKEOVER! Intro: Brick does a back flip off the dock and Adam claps, looking surprised. The camera pans to Jenna who is playing her guitar until Izzy comes and smashes it, screaming and laughing. Jenna rolls her eyes. The camera pans to Maya who is splashed by Zig, who laughs at her. Trent pushes Zig into the water and Gwen looks jealous. The camera pans to Lindsay and Fiona who are freaking out over clothes and Imogen is standing off to the side, looking annoyed. Alli receives a flower from Alejandro and blushes while Heather looks furious. The camera pans to Tristan who is watching Cody and KC talk. Geoff and Bridgette are making out and Katie and Jake throw a bucket of water on them, high fiving afterwards. Eli is looking into the ocean and Dawn walks up to him and smiles. Bianca and Leshawna are arguing and Drew tries to get in between them, not knowing what to do. Tori and Zoey are running and laughing while Duncan watches them and rolls his eyes. Dakota looks into the camera, smirks, and takes off her glasses. She turns around and “Total Drama Takeover” zooms out from her shirt. '' Archie: Alright, as I said the teams are about to be switched. Bianca: Shit… '''Bianca: I have something really good going right now and I don’t want it to get ruined… ' Imogen: I just hope me and Fionz can still be on the same team! ' '''Trent: If I have any hope of reuniting with Gwen, we need to be on the same team. ' 'Dawn: My senses are telling me that Geoff and I will not be separated…which is good. ' Archie: Alright Hippos, grab in this bag and whatever color stone you pull out is the team you’ll be on. Green is for the Hippos and aqua is for the Rhinos. (Jenna, Tori, Eli, Katie, Zig, Maya, and Jake pull out a green while Fiona, Tristan, KC, Bianca, and Imogen pull out an aqua) Fiona: We’re still on the same team, Immy! (They hug and Bianca joins them) 'Bianca: So we lost Zig, Tori, and Eli but there’s still enough of us to keep this alliance going. ' 'Fiona: I could not be happier that Imogen and I are still together! ' Katie: Looks like the Matlin sisters are gonna continue to dominate together! (Katie puts her arm around Maya and Maya fakes a smile) 'Maya: I’m not happy to be with Katie, she’s totally ruining my game! ' Archie: Alright Rhinos, your turn to pick! (Gwen, Geoff, Dawn, Cody, Lindsay, and Leshawna pull out an aqua and Dakota, Alejandro, Zoey, Trent, and Izzy pull out a green) 'Trent: I guess me and Gwen will have to wait… ' Zoey: Shit! Leshawna: Good luck girl, hope to see you at the merge! 'Zoey: I’m the only one from my alliance not to be on the Rhinos! I’m totally screwed and there’s nothing I can do. ' Archie: So now that you have your teams, go back to your cabins and I’ll see you tomorrow for your first challenge. (They all start to head back) Katie: Alright you two, it’s just us now. Maybe we can pull in my sister and her friends to help us. Jake: Hopefully it’ll work. Eli: Or some of the all-stars. 'Eli: Even though I was working against them before we swapped, I have no other choice than to stick with Jatie and hope they don’t find out about the secret alliance. ' Jake: Who would we pull in? Jenna maybe? Katie: No, she’s way too shady. We should get her out early. Eli: But we have more numbers than the all-stars on our team, we should keep it that way. Katie: We’ll figure it out when we need to, okay? 'Eli: I’m going to hate every moment of this… ' (Fiona, Imogen, and Bianca are moving into the girl’s cabin) Lindsay: This is my bed here and then Lesquidisha sleeps above me? Imogen: That’s your name? Leshawna: It’s Leshawna. She can never remember names. OH NO! (Fiona looks up from putting her hair care items on the nightstand) Fiona: What? Is there a problem? Leshawna: My stuff goes there! Fiona: Well where else am I supposed to put my stuff? Leshawna: Under your bed! Fiona: Ew, there’s like roaches and dust under there! Leshawna: Well too bad honey, you’re the newbies here and we’re the ones who own this cabin. Gwen: Uh Leshawna, maybe- Leshawna: SH! Bianca: Nice welcoming committee. They picked the biggest bitches they could find, didn’t they? Leshawna: UH UH YOU DID NOT CALL ME THAT! (Gwen gets in between them) Gwen: Ladies, can we please act civil? Fiona: Maybe if Madame Big-Butt calmed her shit! (Leshawna tries to slap Fiona and Bianca grabs her and Imogen and takes them outside) Bianca: We’re screwed guys. There’s no way we can align with the girls so we’re going to have to depend on the boys for a while. Fiona: Depend on them? Since when are we the damsels in distress who need saving? Bianca: Since every girl we got put on a team with is either dumber than a toothbrush, creepy, or an insane-psycho-freak. Imogen: Bianca’s right…let’s just lay low and not cause any distractions towards ourselves. Fiona: Alright, but if home girl touches my stuff again, I will rip out that fake ass weave! 'Bianca: I can pull out my claws when I need to, but there’s a time and place and with money at stake, they’ll just have to stay secret for a while. ' (In the guys cabin, Tristan is putting away his things and Trent and Alejandro are watching him) 'Tristan: I thought having all the guys and all the girls in one cabin now would be good so that we could all get to know each other…guess I was wrong. ' Tristan: Can I help you? Trent: I’m just surprised they didn’t put you in the girl’s cabin. (Alejandro nudges Trent) Trent: What? I mean he’s basically a girl without the parts right? Zig: Guys leave him alone. Alejandro: Fine, but if you get grabby or sneaky when one of us is showering, you’ll be the first to go. (Trent and Alejandro walk away) Zig: Don’t listen to them, Tris. Tristan: Am I really that uncomfortable to sleep in the same room with? Zig: Not at all. I know you’re not creepy like that. Tristan: Thanks Zig. 'Tristan: Living with these idiots is going to be living hell. The only good part is that I get to live with KC too. ' (Zig and Tori meet up with Eli) Tori: Are we still solid? Eli: Oh, of course. 'Eli: Shit. Now I’m playing both sides… ' Zig: Those idiotic homophobes have to go. Tori: Poor Tristan…they really piss me off. Eli: Well at least the first vote will be easy. 'Eli: If I can keep both sides on good terms, hopefully I won’t have to choose a side. It’s dangerous, but what other choice do I have? ' (They all meet for the challenge) Archie: Welcome to Insidious Mountain! Zoey: That doesn’t sound good… Archie: This mountain is one of the steepest in the world and is over a 300 feet high! Alejandro: That’s barely a mountain… Archie: Who cares? Your challenge is to get to the top of this cliff using only the dumpster filled with random junk. Cody: That’s impossible! Dawn: It’s not. I did it my season. Archie: Only this time, it will be much harder. Teamwork will be key, so let’s see how well you guys can work together after 1 night as a team. Good luck! (They all run over to the dumpster) Tristan: This stuff is nasty! Alejandro: Sorry, let the real men dig thru the crap. (Tristan looks annoyed) KC: Are they annoying you? Tristan: Just as always. KC: Why don’t you just leave him alone? Alejandro: What are you a gaywad too? (KC is about to punch him and Tristan stops him) Tristan: It’s not worth it. KC: But this is. (KC gets in Alejandro’s face and Trent looks scared) KC: That right there is MY BOYFRIEND. So leave him the fuck alone. Tristan: Boyfriend?! Alejandro: Boyfriend?! Trent: Boyfriend?! Tori: Boyfriend?! (KC kisses Tristan passionately) KC: So either deal with him or you’ll have to deal with me. (KC walks away and everyone looks surprised) Katie: I’m gonna try to get up there without any equipment. Jake: I don’t think that’s a good idea Katie. Let me try it first. (Jake goes about 4 feet and falls) Jake: Yeah, we’ll need equipment. (Fiona starts throwing junk behind her and a can hits Leshawna in the face) Leshawna: Oh no bitch! Imma mess your rich bitch face up! (Gwen and Lindsay hold her back) Gwen: Calm down! You’re going to get yourself voted off! Cody: Let’s just give up now, there’s no way we’re going to make anything out of this crap! Dawn: I already have. They all yearned for each other’s presence and together, they make the perfect gadget to give us the win. (Dawn shows everyone her winch) Gwen: That’s amazing, Dawn! Someone can crank the platform and get everyone to the top and then the others will get that person up. Geoff: I can crank it. Fiona: Where’s Imogen? Leshawna: Who cares? Bianca: We need all our team to get up there, dummy. (Leshawna is pissed and Bianca and Fiona go off to find Imogen) Izzy: Ooh metal! I LOVE METAL! (She starts eating a piece of car shrapnel) Tori: That’s so nasty… Jake: I guess working with my dad for so long paid off, look what I made! (He shows them a couch) Jenna: A couch? Jake: Not just a couch! (He pulls a lever and the seat cushion shoots up) Katie: Wow, is it high enough to shoot us to the top? Jake: Someone has to test it out. 'Zoey: If I’m going to stay off the chopping block, I need to be likable. So offering to give Jake’s idea the test run was perfect! As long as I don’t die… ' Zoey: I’ll do it. (She gets on the couch and Jake pulls the lever, shooting her up) Katie: It’s close! (She misses and falls hard to the ground) Zoey: My ribs…are broken…it didn’t work. Izzy: Ooh! Use this hook! Tori: That’s actually a really good idea. (Alejandro ties the grappling hook to a rope and gets on the couch) Alejandro: Now pull the lever. (Alejandro gets shot into the sky and uses the hook to latch onto the top of the mountain and get up) Jenna: We got this guys! (Alejandro drops down the hook which lands on Zoey’s head) Zoey: I’m okay…or not. Katie: Looks like you just won the challenge for us, babe! (They kiss and start sending everyone up to the mountain) Gwen: Shoot, they’re getting ahead! Where’s Fiona, Bianca and Imogen? (Bianca and Fiona run back) Bianca: Well we’re here, but we can’t find Imogen. (Geoff starts cranking Dawn up to the top) Archie: Both teams are close to winning! Right now 5 of the Rhinos are up and 4 of the Hippos! (Imogen comes running back) Imogen: Sorry, I had to pee and then I got lost! (She trips over the can Fiona threw which flies through the air and hits Dawn’s winch, causing it to fall apart and Leshawna to fall who was on the platform) Imogen: FIDDLESTICKS! Bianca: That did not just happen… Leshawna: YOU CRAZY RATCHET ASS BITCH! Imogen: It was an accident! Archie: Accident or not, the Hippos still win the challenge! They got all their teammates to the top of the mountain first! Katie: Go Jake! (They all cheer for Jake and celebrate) Archie: Unfortunately, that means the Rhinos, you will have to vote someone out at the elimination ceremony tonight. 'Fiona: I’ve been doing so well in challenges, and now we lose because of my girlfriend! This sucks! ' 'Leshawna: This is all that dumb bitch Imogen’s fault! ' 'Lindsay: I know Immagenie didn’t mean to break our machine, but she still made us lose! ' 'Imogen: I think tonight’s my last night here. But maybe I can still stay with Fiona’s help… ' (Imogen and Fiona go off into the woods with Bianca) Imogen: So, we all know I’m gone tonight. Fiona: No, you’re not. We still have hope if we can pull together all the other Degrassians. Bianca: Like they’d vote for the girl who got us here safe. Fiona: Imogen…use my immunity idol. Imogen: I couldn’t! 'Imogen: I could… ' Fiona: If you don’t right now I’m throwing it into the river. It’s useless then. Maybe I can find another, but I need to keep us both safe and this is the only way. Bianca: You have an immunity idol? Fiona: Yeah…so Imogen you better use it tonight. That way the three of us can all stay safe another week. Imogen: Fine…thanks babe. So we vote off Leshawna and I’m gonna be safe. Bianca: Let’s hope this plan works… 'Fiona: I definitely like the person I’ve become in this game. I was dumb and selfish and horrible in challenges when I first started. Now I’m a challenge demon, a strategic player, and I’m giving away the one thing keeping me safe to my girlfriend. I just really want to prove to myself that I can win this…so if keeping Imogen here helps that, of course I’ll give her my idol. ' (Tristan sits down next to KC) Tristan: What you said during the challenge…about me being your boyfriend- KC: I meant it. I want to be with you. Tristan: But you kisses Jenna just last week! KC: She kissed me, I had nothing to do with it. I promise…it’s you I want to be with and you I want to kiss. (They kiss and Trent watches from behind) Trent: This is gonna end… (The girls’ alliance is meeting) Gwen: So obviously we need to vote off Imogen. Leshawna: I’m voting off Fiona! That girl is dead to me… Dawn: But she’s good in challenges and we need her! Imogen is a liability. Lindsay: But Imogen is so nice and Fiona is kinda mean… Gwen: Well we need to make a decision quick! Strength or likability? (The Rhinos go to the elimination ceremony) Archie: You guys casted your votes, now I’ll read them off. Imogen: Wait! I’m going to play my immunity idol! Archie: First one of the season, cool! Imogen is safe tonight and any votes for Imogen will not be counted. (Gwen looks horrified) Archie: The votes are…Imogen doesn’t count… (He starts reading them all) Archie: Imogen, it’s a good thing you played that idol because you would have gone home tonight. (Fiona kisses Imogen and they look excited with Bianca) Archie: But instead, the person with the second most votes will go home. Which is Fiona. Fiona: WHAT?! ''' Imogen: WHAT?! Bianca: WHAT?! Leshawna: Bye bye, bitch. (Fiona looks shocked) Imogen: This is all my fault! I am so sorry Fiona! Fiona: It’s okay…win for the both of us, okay? (She hugs and kisses Imogen and hugs Bianca) Fiona: Oh and Leshawna, you think this was a good move? A bigger one would be you actually getting off the couch. Any movement by you is a better move than this. Bye sweetie, good luck finding Pringles in the couch cushions because that’s all you’re good at. (She blows her a kiss and glares as she walks away into the cannon) Fiona: If I had to go…I’m glad it’s like this. Keeping my girlfriend safe. I had fun, but you better call me back for all-stars season 2. (She gets shot into the sky) Archie: And a Degrassi favorite gets the boot! How will Imogen react to her being the cause of Fiona’s elimination? How will Jenna react to hearing KC and Tristan are official? How will Leshawna ever recover from that AWESOME insult? Find out next week on TOTAL! DRAMA! TAKEOVER! Category:Blog posts